


I've got two faces (Blurry's the one I'm not)

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: American Horror Story References, M/M, Magic School, Superpowers, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Salem witch trials, all evidence of witchcraft on planet Earth went dry. Charred corpses were left buried and the world moved on from the stories of telekinesis and vile hexes. However, the descendants of the surviving witches live quietly, under the radar of society- some aware of their heritage and abilities, others...Not so much. Josh Dun, one of three male witches to ever live, is shipped to Miss Robichaux Academy- thanks to his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got two faces (Blurry's the one I'm not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is one of my first Joshler/Bandom fanfictions...I hope you guys like it.

You wouldn't think that a school, home to five students, would have its own leaflet, would you? Especially one so well made and glossy- a burden to tear apart. The weird, ginger woman who had glasses from the fifties, handed it to Josh while they stood waiting for the train. She never said much, just told him to say goodbye to his mom and to get in the car, with a graceful cat-like voice.

Miss Robichaux Academy for Gifted Youngsters, stood tall in New Orleans. A normal, prestigious Academy to mundane citizens- but something much darker to those with knowledge of witchcraft. Josh didn't think it looked very sinister. A three storey, white house with a balcony that overlooked trees and a primarily empty road, leading to the nearest town.

It's iron gates groaned as the ginger woman, Myrtle, pushed passed them; sauntering up to the large mahogany doors, without a care in the world. She was chattering happily, but Josh didn't hear a word, he was too busy eyeing the bars over the windows and the trim, green lawns.

The brass knockers rapping on the wooden panels snapped him out of thought.

"I told Cornelia we'd be here in time for dinner, you'd think she'd leave the doors open for us wouldn't y-" She stopped mid sentence as the doors threw themselves open, revealing a scowling middle aged woman who sighed at the two of them, as she bustled them into the Hall.

"You must be Joshua Dun" She smiled tightly as the door snapped shut behind them, he nodded.

The floors were polished, the wood shining and squeaky as Josh shuffled away from the autumn breeze outside. a chandelier dangled from the high ceiling, crystals shimmering in the daylight pouring in from large, tall French windows. A maroon carpeted stairway wound up to the second floor, where he could hear distant thumping, twisting elegantly behind Cornelia- who gestured to the large archway on his left.

 

"-so, after your long journey, I think it would be unfair to lecture you. Why don't you go join everyone for dinner, Joshua?"

 

He refrained from correcting his name and reluctantly handed his suitcase to the beaming supreme, before hesitantly striding into the dining hall. 

 

He was expecting his entrance to be glamourus, all of the students dropping their forks and struggling to keep their jaws shut- but he was only met with the sound of silence and a shock of blue hair. The girl looked at him once, obviously disinterested, before turning back to her steak. Josh raised his eyebrows, slightly disappointed, but nevertheless, confidently strode over to the seat opposite the girl.

 

The silence grew thicker, and Josh just stared at the girl- forgetting suddenly that it was rude to gawk at strangers.

 

"is there something on my face?" Blue Hair asked, mouth full of food, pawing gently at her lips. 

 

'No" Josh said, looking down and the table.

 

"Why so nervous?" She grinned like a wolf "I'm just messing with you, man" She wiped her mouth on a napkin before extending a hand "I'm Ashley, who the fuck are you?"

 

He giggled as he shook her hand across the table "I'm Josh, it's nice to meet you"

 

She snorted, letting go of his hand "I bet in a few months you'd wish you never met me" Ashley joked, eating another mouthful of food, Josh glanced at his plate- he wasn't very hungry "So, why are you here, Josh. Tell me all the gorey details. Did you burn a house down? Murder and infant? Kill a prostitute?"

 

Josh laughed, shaking his head "No, no, nothing like that. I caught my girlfriend cheating on me in a locker room, and I nearly killed the junior she was making out with with a bench" the memory was still tender, so Josh couldn't help his dry voice and tone, but he'd moved on and accepted that Debby was an ass.

 

Ashley nodded, grinning "Not bad, newbie. I'm guess that was telekinesis then?" 

 

"Yeah, that's all I've got going for me at the moment. What about you? Did you kill a prostitute?" Josh laughed as Ashley shook her head.

 

"Opposite of that actually, I brought my friend back from the dead. She got hit by a car last December and I resurrected her, ever since then I've been locked up here" Josh looked at her with wide eyes "Pretty cool right?"

 

"Awesome" As Ashley finished with her food, heavy footsteps approached from behind, heels clacking on the wood floors. Josh didn't really process, the girl with crazy pink and black hair sitting down next to him until she started speaking.

"Hello Joshua Dun, it is lovely to meet you! How was your journey from Ohio?" She spoke without blinking, and smiled warmly- like Josh was a friend she hadn't seen in years. But Josh hadn't met this girl before, and the fact that she knew where he came from made him splutter in disbelief.

After a second of staring at the girl with the gap in her front teeth, Ashley sighed.

"Josh this is Melanie, she can read minds and shit, so don't think of any sexual fantasies, crushes or ideas around her, because she WILL tell everyone" Melanie smiled sweetly as Ashley shot her a dark look. 

"So Josh, when did your telekinesis start to develop?" Melanie mused, as Ashley got up to put her plates on the kitchen countertop, Josh stuttered for an answer, but Melanie caught his thoughts before he even put them into words "When you were 12, that's quite interesting" 

Josh grimaced, and decide pretty quickly that this girl was going to be a problem. He shuffled awkwardly. 

"Melanie stop, you're making him uncomfortable" 

"He's fine Ashley" The girl smoothed her dress, smiling and not blinking. Ashleys eyebrows tugged together, as the two witches stared at eachother in a tense silence.

"You of, all people, would know that he's not" Without notice, Josh was pulled to his feet by a stormy looking Ashley, who was muttering darkly about showing him to his room.

He gulped as she pulled him up the carpeted stairs, breathing a sigh of relief when she let go of his jacket while they stood in the hallway.

"She seemed very" Josh paused "Nice" Ashley snorted, shaking her head to hide a smile. 

"Melanie can be an ass if you get on the wrong side of her" Ashley said blankly, before gesturing for him to continue down the Hall. The walls were creme, and the numerous doors white- all apart from one that was covered in stickers.

"So which one's mine?" Josh asked, feeling suddenly naked without his luggage in hand.

"The second one" Josh nodded, ready to coop himself up in his new hovel for the night "But, I need to show you some things first. Tell you the ground rules"

"Isn't that Cornelias job?" Josh scoffed, beginning to walk away before Ashley, once again, grabbed his jacket.

"If you don't want to get killed, listen to me, man" there was a gentle plead in her voice, and Josh sighed in defeat.

"Alright, what is it?"

"There are two more people living here, Melanie is nothing compared to them" She began walking down the hall, so Josh tailed behind her. Stopping next to the third door, she spoke in a hushed whisper "This is Dan's room. He's pyrokenetic, he was shipped here from England after burning down his school and killing three people. He doesn't have much of a patience, so if you cross him-" She drew a line with her finger over her throat.

Ashley, continued to walk down the Hall, to the last door- she seemed to grow nervous, tapping her foot and biting her lip.

"This is Tylers room. He has a sort of magical bipolar disorder" Josh tilted his head in confusion Long story short, Tyler went to hell and picked up a Demon. It's as simple as that, normally he'd be exorcised and everything would be fine. But this one just won't leave. It's a part of him now, and every so often Tyler switches into a darker version of himself, the Demon, basically. It can kill with physical contact" Ashley scratched the back of her head "He normally comes out to play the piano in the entrance hall around this time, so you could say Hi then if you wanted to. Tyler's pretty cool, but his power isn't, I guess"

After that Ashley simple gestured at the room next to Dan's and left him alone and terrified. Josh couldn't believe that he once thought he would be the worst person here. Josh was mild compared to these guys, like a fly. Maybe that Dan guy would swat him. Or maybe Tylers 'demon' would get to him before that. 

Let's just say, Josh had nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> (Infrequent Updates)


End file.
